Because The Night
by BloodDove01
Summary: Because tonight there are two lovers ... Lemon! Yaoi! TYY! For Gemini24
1. Because The Night

**Ok. This is for Gemini24, they requested it. It's more or less smut put to music! I have to talk at Gemini for a few seconds so, those who are not him, skippy skip to the part where the story starts! CCS belongs to Clamp. Because the Night belongs to the Patti Smith Group.**

**Gemini24: Ok, I'm going to need you to give me your email. I cannot give you mine. If you give me yours, I will email you. As for Falling Moon, I'm working on it. Schools almost over and there is a shit load of tests I have to take. I've got about a quarter of a chapter done. And, that drawing of Touya you wanted… I'm an artist, but I don't specialize in the human body. In other words, I can't draw Anime. P.S. Falchions are a type of wickedly curved sword, often used with the Kukri dagger. It is an Indian weapon. I'm a dork. In Falling Moon, Touya uses a fancy sword.**

**With out further a due…**

**Because The Night **

_Take me now baby here as I am  
><em>

_Pull me close, try and understand  
><em>

_Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
><em>

_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

He deepened the kiss, lightly running his tong along the guardian's lips, before gently thrusting it into his mouth. He reveled in the low groan he received at this action, smirking into the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away, sucking gently on the silver beings bottom lip, before pulling away as the need for air assaulted them both.

Long, nimble fingers tugged the buttons of his shirt loose, pulling the black fabric from his shoulders and letting it slip to the floor. Touya trailed kisses and nips along Yue's jaw and collarbone, moving up along his thin, pale neck. He gently latched his teeth onto Yue's ear, making sure to place them right over the silver amethyst encrusted earring as his hands pulled archaic silver latches open, letting the white silk shawl and the upper half of Yue's robes bunch on the floor at his feet.

_Come on now try and understand_

_The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
><em>

_Take my hand come undercover  
><em>

_They can't hurt you now,  
><em>

_Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now  
><em>

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
><em>

_Because the night belongs to lust  
><em>

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
><em>

_Because the night belongs to us_

He slid his hands into the folds of the soft white under shirt, running his finger tips along milk pale skin, pinching the small pink nubs. His teeth tugged lightly at the earring, earning him a low moan. He trailed his hands down further, twisting his fingers in the light violet sash and untangling the knotted portion in back, causing the light fabric to flutter to the ground.

He let go of the moon guardian's earring, dipping his tong into Yue's ear, before kissing down the back of his neck, making the smaller man shiver. Touya's swift hands made short work of the guardian's under shirt and leggings; leaving him bared for Touya's viewing pleasure. What a sight it was…

Yue was thin and lithe. There was no fat there, what little weight he had was mostly muscle. He was by no means buff, his muscle mass was that of a warrior trained to scout and gain intelligence from the enemy. Funny that he would be used for such a job when his glossy skin glowed in the darkness.

_Have I doubt when I'm alone  
><em>

_Love is a ring, the telephone  
><em>

_Love is an angel disguised as lust  
><em>

_Here in our bed until the morning comes  
><em>

_Come on now try and understand_

_The way I feel under your command  
><em>

_Take my hand as the sun descends  
><em>

_They can't touch you now,  
><em>

_Can't touch you now, can't touch you now  
><em>

_Because the night belongs to lovers ..._

But, now it was his turn to be unwrapped. As he pulled the band from silky silver strands, Yue turned, giving Touya a chaste kiss as his hands moved to undo the zipper on black school pants. The guardian moved down into a kneeling position, taking Touya's pants with him. He fingered the waste band of Touya's boxers, before taking them off in one clean swipe. Pale hands kneaded tanned flesh. Petal pink lips parted and, with the hesitant swipe of the tong, Yue took the hardened flesh into his mouth.

His relatively small mouth took the hot flesh inch by inch. Long, slow, deliberate sucks were joined with the swaying bob of the guardians head. Claw tipped fingers fondled tightening sacks as work roughened hands tangled in soft silver. A tong tentatively prodded the rounded slit. With one final suck, Touya's seed filled the small mouth.

_With love we sleep  
><em>

_With doubt the vicious circle  
><em>

_Turn and burns  
><em>

_Without you I cannot live  
><em>

_Forgive, the yearning burning  
><em>

_I believe it's time, too real to feel  
><em>

_So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now  
><em>

_Because the night belongs to lovers ..._

Yue leaned back up, passionately kissing the darker man, letting him taste his own salty flavor. Touya pulled him flush against his body, hands moving along the pale, smooth plains of porcelain skin. Hands grasped Yue's hips, guiding him over to the bed and laying him on his back.

A bottle of hand lotion was removed from the night stand and opened, the scent of aloe and lavender filling the air. He pulled the long creamy legs apart revealing the guardians hidden place.

One lotion slicked finger prodded gently, the lightly slipped in. The moon being froze, a gasp caught in his throat. "Shh… Shh… Just relax…" The human cooed his free hand petting through silver spider webs of silk.

When the guardian relaxed, Touya continued. One finger, than another, pumping in and out, scissoring the small entrance. A third and forth were added and moved. Touya angled them, searching for something. He knew he had found it when the moon angel arched upwards, crying out harshly. Touya smirked.

_Because tonight there are two lovers  
><em>

_If we believe in the night we trust  
><em>

_Because tonight there are two lovers ..._

He pressed and rubbed Yue's pleasure spot, his other hand stroking the guardian's need. He then with drew both hands. Leaning upward, he passionately kissed the silver being, lining himself up. In one quick thrust, he plunged himself into the hilt.

Yue's cat like violet eyes flew wide open. His breathing came in ragged, shallow pants. After a moment to adjust, a small roll of slim hips told Touya he could move.

He started a slow pace, gentle thrusts bringing out soft mews of pleasure from the pale man. With a gasp of faster, he picked up the speed and depth. As he came into Yue, he angled his thrusts to glance of the guardian's pleasure spot. Soft cry's and gasps urged him onward. Touya's hand found neglected flesh, pumping it in tune with each thrust.

With a strangled moan, Yue's essence coated Touya's hand. Roughly three thrusts later, Touya's warm climax filled the moon being.

Riding the aftershocks, the two men caught their breaths. Touya stood silently and collected a warm wash cloth. Returning to the bed, he found the guardian half asleep. He cleaned himself and Yue off, tossing the cloth aside and crawling into bed. Sleepily, Yue snuggled into his side and sleep took them both.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think, this is my first Lemon!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	2. NOTE!

**Hay, this is a quick note for ****Gemini24! No one else needs to read this!**

**Your e-mail did not show up! So this is what I need you to do:**

**Go into the sign up button in the right hand corner and create an account. Then go into my profile and push the send message button in the left hand corner. **

**That's really the only thing I can think of because your e-mail did not show up.**

**Sorry…**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
